Forum:Javaad Aaron Minkovski
Please put ~~~~ here. 1) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) Javaad is a cold guy. He barely talks with anyone and if he does, it means he trusts you. Javaad feels the need to kill all muggle-borns and bring them down from their magical powers, as he believes only Pure-bloods deserve it. He's a very closed up guy, who's hard to open up. Safaa is the only person that has ever opened him up and has been able to communicate with him well, thus making Javaad very protective of May. However, betray, insult, defy or even hurt them in anyway, and well, may God be with you. 2) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Javaad Aaron Minkovski was born on a cold November 26th to Abram and Anastasia Minkovsi in Russia. He has an older sister by two years, Safaa, who is quite over protective of Javaad. Javaad was born into a family of dark wizards, none of which took a turn for the better. As a child, Javaad knew of his magical abilities and always used them to his benefit. Like every other Pure-Blood child, Javaad was quite arrogant and ignorant. By the time he was eight, almost all of his aunts, uncles and cousins were in Azkaban thanks to Aurors. They had unfortunately found out about their doings and arrested them almost immediately. Javaad and Safaa then underwent training with their parents mentally, emotionally and physically. Javaad's grandfather had left him his wand for him to use until Javaad got his own. Javaad and Safaa were as close as they could for the following year. They had been taught to not trust anybody unless they deemed it necessary. A year after training, training and more training, Safaa received her letter. Unfortunate for him, Safaa left for EESM with a fake history. Javaad then continued learning his way with magic. Especially dark spells. Two years later, he received his letter for EESM. Once he arrived at EESM, he was sorted into _______, in which he lived for about seven years. In those seven years, Javaad never talked to anybody outside the house. In fact, he only spoke to those he knew where trusted. The ones who had connection to his parents. Javaad and Safaa were both in the same house, lucky for them. They were always together with the few that could be trusted, speaking of their parents' plans. Javaad's seven years in Hogwarts were quite difficult for him, as he had to pretend he had a different history, different family, that he knew nothing of magic and the hardest of them all- he had to actually be nice to some people. On his fifth year, though, Javaad had a problem. A Boyanova- who was a child of two aurors -had found out his secret. So, doing whatever he could to stop the Boyanova, he assassinated him in cold blood. Nobody knew who killed the wizard. Once Javaad graduated EESM, he immediately bought his own apartment and stayed there, making his plans, just to follow his parents' footsteps. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? I'm going to use Zayn Malik as a model. 4) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) N/A 6) Describe your character's profession. Do you plan to enroll your character into a Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? He's a trader in the black market. 7) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? He's single, but looking. OPTIONAL: If you want your character Sorted into a House, then please fill out this section as well. Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. EST (-4) Category:Approved ---- Are Mayand Safaa the same person? And where was he born? I can survive well enough on my own - if given proper reading material. - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass 07:49, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes and he was born in Russia... 22:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC)